


Even Serial Killers Get Bored

by JZXR7



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, Just...I need Jesus. So does this fic., Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, They kill people. So like this is a messed up relationship?, fucked up dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZXR7/pseuds/JZXR7
Summary: Aileen will willingly admit that one of the highlights of Devil's Night is the hot blonde delivering dessert every year.Specifically, fucking the hot blonde senseless.





	Even Serial Killers Get Bored

Aileen had always liked flirting with Sally on Devil’s Night. It’s entertainment, and she likes the way the woman isn’t afraid of her. It makes her want to see just how far she could push before she breaks.

Once Sally is dead, there’s no real reason not to. She can’t break her toy now. The fun won’t end if she’s rough enough to snap bone or tear through delicate skin. And Sally can’t run away now. There’s nowhere for her to go. (She denies the fact that she’d care if Sally did flee. She doesn’t care that much. Really.)

It becomes a game, a way of whiling away the hours between guests. Stalking through the halls in search of blonde hair and wild eyes. Smearing dark lipstick with her teeth. Slamming Sally against walls and leaving bruises in the shape of her handprints.

It’s rough, and unfeeling, and her prey makes no move to evade her. She makes it easy for her, even. Waits at the bar until she’s swaying in her seat from alcohol and Aileen is ready to drag her to the nearest empty room. Prowling the halls at night alone, all short skirts and knowing smiles. She can’t help but think the woman is trying to tease her.

It doesn’t work, of course. Aileen isn’t the patient type. And Sally puts up minimal resistance when she decides to end the game early.

Really, Sally should know better than to flirt with the guests when she's visiting. For someone so desperate to have a person be completely hers, Sally does like to push the boundaries of monogamy.

It’s really not surprising the man ends up dead. Her girl looks unsurprised when the body is found, waving at her almost cheerfully and vanishing around a corner.

Aileen finds her two hours later in a guest-less room, cigarette dangling from her lips.

“You’re late.”

Clearly, she’s been forgiven. Not that it would have really mattered. There’s nothing and no one else to do in this shithole. Sally would have agreed to forgive and forget eventually.

“You shouldn’t have been talkin’ to him.”

Sally grins. “It’s a free country.”

She stalks forward and shoves Sally against the mattress. The woman reaches out her arms for her, eyes shining mischievously. Aileen climbs on top of her and reaches for her throat, squeezing firmly.

“I said, you shouldn’t have been talkin’ to him. You’re not for them. You’re for me.”

Sally swallows roughly, glancing up at her. She’s trying to appear bored with the exchange, but Aileen would almost say she looks pleased that someone’s being possessive over her for once. She drops Sally’s neck, feigning disinterest. Moves down to grab the neckline of her dress and pulls. Sally glares at her, but makes no move to cover herself.

“I liked that fucking dress.”

Aileen tosses the ruined fabric aside and yanks Sally forward by her ankle.

“You’re mine. You get that, don’t you?”

Sally grins and throws her arms around Aileen’s neck.

“Maybe I’ve forgotten. Gonna remind me, stud?”

She bites down hard against Sally’s neck. Shoving her panties to the side, she slams her fingers inside of her. Sally’s wet already, groaning in pleasure at the rough treatment, and Aileen can’t help but wonder how much of this she planned out. She doesn’t care. Thrusting into her again and again, she busies herself marking up Sally’s neck and chest. The marks will be gone by morning, cons of fucking a ghost, but they look awful pretty on her now. Sally looks awful pretty now in general, makeup a mess and screaming obscenities. Aileen likes her like this, all wild and hers. She especially likes the screaming.

Sally’s walls are tight around her as she pushes in deeper. Her long nails tear up Aileen’s back, and she’ll have to punish Sally for it later but for now she’ll let it go. Grinning wolfishly down at her, Aileen pushes her thighs farther apart and undoes her own pants.

“Got you a bit of a present. I was planning on giving it to you later, but I think if you’re so intent on getting dick today I shouldn’t wait.”

Sally freezes, trying to peer down between their bodies. Aileen grabs her jaw and forces her face up.

“Keep watchin’. I want you to remember who’s fuckin’ you.”

Sally stares up at her, pupils blown and panting. Aileen gets the strap out of where she’d shoved it inside of her pants and lines it up, grinning as Sally tries to inch onto it. Well, if she’s that eager…

She slams her hips forward, driving the toy into Sally. She screams Aileen’s name, eyes locked on hers. Good. She starts thrusting into her, hard and fast and more concerned with proving a point than bringing pleasure. Sally seems to be enjoying it anyway, breath coming in gasps and hips jerking forward against her. She’s fucking hot like this. The toy is covered in her cum and her thighs are shaking. Absolute nonsense comes out of her mouth, the words “please” and “harder” randomly joined by Aileen’s name. And who would she be to deny her?

Aileen bites down on Sally’s chest, dragging her finger over Sally’s clit, and her body freezes. She comes with a drawn out wail of Aileen’s name and collapses. Aileen keeps the toy inside of her, fingers toying with blonde hair. Her girl looks halfway to unconscious beneath her. It’s a good look on her. Almost peaceful. She’ll stay with her like this for a while before she leaves. Not because Sally wants her to and she’s got feelings for her or anything. Just so she doesn’t get any ideas about going off with anyone else.

That's what she tells herself, anyway.


End file.
